Synchronization
Synchronization is the term used to refer to the state of mind that Yūya and his dimensional counterparts enters. Effects This ability causes Yūya and his dimensional counterparts to sync with each other, causing them to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking and moving in the same manner depending on which counterpart that got synchronized. Their consciousnesses are transferred into the counterpart that initiated it and gradually, the users lose the ability to distinguish their identities from each other and begin to act as the same person. When they regain their senses, the people involved generally do not know that they have synchronized. However, they retain their memories of the Duel, as Yūya remembers what happened in the Duel between Yūgo and Serena. Since they experienced synchronization only through their minds, the ones who got synchronized, not including the one who initiated it, may only thought of it as a dream. This state usually triggered subconsciously when their Four Heavenly Dragons called one another, but this can be forcefully triggered if something pushed their state of minds into turmoil. This usually also triggered the Awakening. The limit of the synchronization seems to depends on the counterpart who initiated it. When Yūgo initiated the synchronisation, it only affect one dimensional counterpart: during his Duel against Yūto, he only synchronized with Yūto even though Yūya was also present. And during his match against Serena, Yūya was the only one who got synchronized even though Yūri was also present. When it was Yūya who initiated the synchronization, all of his dimensional counterparts got affected. History Pre-Maiami Championship The first instance of Synchronization happened between Yūto and Yūgo in their rematch. Both of their Dragons, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" respectively, called out to one another the moment both were on field and this triggered both Yūto and Yūgo's Awakening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Friendship Cup: Round 1 Yūya and Yūgo during the Friendship Cup, and was triggered when Yūya picked up his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" card after "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" was Summoned. Both Yūya and Yūgo exhibited certain traits of the other user during the phenomenon. Shingo Sawatari and Yuzu Hīragi was able to notice Yūya's behaviour within Yūgo in the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 72: "Slaying the Dragon Yūgo vs Sawatari" Later, Yūgo's Summoning of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in his Duel with Serena once again caused Yūya to sync with him, transferring his awareness into Yūgo's body. The sync is broken with the conclusion of the Duel, with Yūya remembering the Duel and as a result becoming aware of the ability.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 84: "Dice Roll of Destiny"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" Friendship Cup Semi-finals In the Duel between Yūya and Crow, Roget's mind-control chip not only forcefully triggered the The Awakening , but also synchronised him with his dimensional counterparts. While in sync with Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri gained dark auras around themselves. When Yūya won the Duel, the sync broke, with him and his counterparts passing out with the chip destroyed in the process.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" When Yūri, the Obelisk Force, and Yūgo arrived at Yūya's location during his Duel with Barrett, Yūgo and Yūri summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" respectively. With Yūya controlling "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in his Duel, all of the Four Dimension Dragons were in play at the same time, causing Yūya and his counterparts to enter in their Awakened state and synchronize again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Fusion Dimension Arc When Yūgo and Yūri summoned "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom" respectively, they, Yūya, and Yūto entered a synchronized awakening again and start shouting to become one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" When Yūya brought out "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark-Rebellion" during his Duel against Leo Akaba, the Four Dimension Dragons resonated with them while Yūgo and Yūri shouting to become one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" When Yūri absorbed Yūgo, Yūya resonated with him while shouting to become one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" When Yūya and Yūri Summoned the Four Heavenly Dragons each turn respectively, the dragons resonated with them causing them pain. The Four Dimension Dragons also caused Yūri, Yūgo, and Yūto to enter a synchronized awakening and shouting to become one while Yūya screamed in pain from the resonation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 134: "Allure of Darkness" Users *Yūya Sakaki *Yūto *Yūgo *Yūri References }} Navigation Category:Abilities